Before My Blood Runs Cold
by Moonchild10
Summary: A bit disturbing, I think. Nny goes to talk to Devi, and she's angry. She ends up.....er....harming him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
This fic is kind of disturbing until the end, and really short. It has one or two chapters. It's pretty violent so I'll give it R. Let me know if it should be PG-13 instead, OK? This is kind of sick, in a violent sort of way, you know. You could explain what Devi does to Nny with the saying, 'what goes around, comes around'. Poor, poor Nny. Why do I have to write about this happening to Nny!!???  
  
I love Nny, so I can't have this be entirely the way it was going to be.  
  
Summary: Nny goes to Devi's house to talk to her, she's mad, and she ends up. er..harming him.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Nny clamped his hands together after knocking. She answered the door very promptly. He nearly jumped back at the sight of her. She was wearing a dark glare for whoever had knocked, and her eyes were slightly red, an almost insane look about them.  
  
"Devi...can I come in?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Sure," Devi said, opening the door to let him in.  
  
He stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"Come on, let's go in the kitchen," Devi said. So they walked into the next room, the kitchen.  
  
"So, can I talk to you?" Nny asked.  
  
"Sure, but first, why did you try to kill me?"  
  
"Insanity. Persuasion from inanimate objects," Nny said. Devi looked at him in a strangely familiar way. Where had he seen that look?  
  
Devi opened a drawer. Nny wondered what drawer it was. And then when she pulled out some knives he realized it was the cutlery drawer. And he recognized the look she was wearing suddenly....he'd seen it in....the mirror?  
  
He felt the knife's cold metal slam into his chest. He fell to the ground in shock, blood beginning to soak through his shirt, and got up quickly only to feel another knife slam into his shoulder and rip his arm open all the way down to his wrist. His blood quickly began to splash on the floor. He gasped. Devi was doing this. His sweet, pure Devi.  
  
She smashed another knife through the flesh of his belly, ripping it open about three centimeters deep and letting his blood soak her arms as she did so. (noooooo! Johnnypoo! *sob*) Flecks of blood splattered her face. Nny fell back down, his eyes wide in shock. Devi took a particularly sharp knife and jammed it straight into the top of his head, cracking his skull. (*crying as she types* NNY!!! NOOOOO!!!!) But she didn't let it sink far enough to penetrate his brain.  
  
Devi stabbed a knife through his cheek, and he felt the metal against his tongue. She left that knife where it was. She left the room and returned quickly, with a mallet, a large mallet. She sat it on the floor for future use.  
  
"Devi why-" Nny said, blood pouring from his mouth as he opened it from the wound in his cheek. He spit it out.  
  
"You know why, Nny!" Devi snarled.  
  
"Devi don't-" Nny choked. He could kill her easily, if he could get up. But he could kill her.  
  
"You tried to kill me, and now I'm going to kill you!" Devi screamed, looking a little bit crazy. Nny shuddered. (yes, Devi has clearly snapped)  
  
Devi grabbed the mallet and lifted it over her head, over Nny, ready to kill him. She was going to bring it down on his head. He lay still and watched the hammer over him, knowing he was about to die, knowing he was ready to die.  
  
Devi prepared to swing it downward. She went to slam it down on his head...but her arms wouldn't move. She looked down at his face, splattered with blood, his large dark eyes sad to see her doing this. And she couldn't do it. She suddenly felt a wave of remorse. A huge wave. She released the hammer, letting it fall to the floor behind her.  
  
She looked at those eyes, staring at her, shocked and heartbroken for what she had become. She fell to her knees and threw her arms around the scarlet stained Nny. His blood immediately soaked her shirt and her skin. He was even more surprised then he'd been before.  
  
"I am so sorry Johnny. I...I don't know what happened. I'm such a fucking lunatic. The only reason I let you come in was so I could kill you. I had the whole thing planned the moment I saw your face," Devi said, her voice terrified at what she'd almost done. Nny was shocked even further.  
  
Devi was crying.  
  
Her tears fell on his cheeks, making trails in the blood as they ran down. She clutched him to her tightly, her own body becoming as bloodstained as his. She drew back a bit, pulling the knife carefully out of his cheek and wiping at the blood on his cheek, it was still rushing forth and covering his skin again only seconds after she'd wiped it away.  
  
"Don't die Nny," Devi sobbed. She kissed his bloody lips very awkwardly, trying to hold onto the life he held. She drew her lips away from his, her own now stained with blood also. "I'm going to save you Nny," Devi said, her voice shaking. She lay him gently back on the floor and ran out of the room.  
  
She searched frantically through the bathroom cabinet, finally finding some gauze. She grabbed seven or eight washcloths to soak up the blood and ran back to the kitchen. Nny still lay where she left him, watching her. She knelt beside him.  
  
"It's going to be OK," she said, more to reassure herself than anything. His shirt had been reasonably tattered from the knives, and Devi pulled it off of him carefully.  
  
"Shit," she muttered, biting her lip at the sight of the blood. She picked up a washcloth, pressing it hard against the wound on his stomach. Nny cringed, but Devi pressed harder to stall the bleeding. When she could do little more, she wrapped the gauze all the way around his middle. She had to wrap his entire arm up, since she'd cut it so severely. She grabbed a needle and thread and sewed the gash in his scalp rather unsophisticatedly (she was no seamstress), and she could do little for his cheek but put a band-aid on it.  
  
"There," she said finally, looking back at her work. He looked reasonably patched up. "Are you going to be OK?" she asked him. He tried to move and winced.  
  
"I think so. I might be," he said, trying to sound more confident than he really was.  
  
Devi picked him up gently in her arms and carried him into the living room, where she lay him on the couch and rested carefully beside him, holding him to her in some strange attempt to keep him alive. Now that the concentration of trying to fix his wounds was over, she had time to think of what she's done, and she began to cry again.  
  
"I'm so sorry Nny," she wept.  
  
"Devi it's fi-"  
  
"No it's not fine. I almost killed you. I- please don't die, Johnny. Please make it through the night," Devi cried softly.  
  
"I'll try," Nny whispered faintly. Devi continued to hold his fragile body against her own.  
  
*/*/*  
  
Next chapter soon. Oh shit, I cried a little while I wrote this. 


End file.
